Message of A Flower A Pair Forever Bond
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: This is a one shot. Well it's actually a pair forever bond in the eyes of Monica. Hope you like it!


Hey! It's another one-shot!!! No, it's just A Pair Forever Bond in Monica's point of view, so yeah… I hope you like this one as well…

Message of a flower;

A Pair Forever Bond

She could only stare at the pond a few feet away as she leaned on the column of the palace stairs. She didn't dare look at her partner in the whole journey. The one she dragged into this mess. The one she most desperately needed.

She couldn't help but think of what happened not even an hour ago. They had just slain a young man who was lost in his sorrow and pain. It pained her to think of what they had done, but there was nothing they could do about it now. She felt so alone, though her partner was just down the stairs and sitting on a bench. She decided to just talk, and maybe he'd get the hint.

"I can't believe what we just did." She still couldn't look at him.

"Huh?" His voice carried. The one that seemed to always calm her.

"We just killed but a small child with a broken heart. Are _we_ truly the cold-hearted ones?" She knew what he was going to say.

"No! He was hell bent on destroying the world! All for what, a couple hundred people trying to posses the atlamilias?" He yelled. Dead on to her thoughts.

"But he also did it out of love." She closed her eyes.

"Wha?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You don't see!" She finally turned to see him. Her eyes holding back tears. "He wanted revenge on those who killed Alexandra. He was heart broken when she told him to run and he was powerless to stop those people to kill her! It had to have hurt so badly to live on this long with a loved ones death on your mind." She looked back at the pond again. His sorrow, she thought, was the reason he wanted to erase himself as well..

"But what he was doing to everyone!"

"He was just a kid. He didn't know how to control his resentment or feelings. To have no parents to help him out… No mother like you and Gasphard had.."

"Mother…" His voice had unmasked sorrow and guilt.

"I can understand him with that.."

"What?"

"My mother died giving birth to me and I had no older siblings. It's hard not to have something to protect.. Sirus was trying to find something to cherish to.. Alexandra was his only person to protect.."

"……" He didn't say anything and she was scared to look at him. To see what his eyes told her.

"You know… I almost didn't come to the past to save the world.." She said, wanting to break the silence and hear his voice.

"Why?!" He yelled, which made her jump. He actually cared that she'd chosen to come to the past.

"Because I had nothing. I killed my mother and Gasphard had murdered my father. I had nothing left to protect. I had no will for life at all." Let's hope he catches on, she thought. "At the time, they were the only people I wanted to protect.

"At the time?" He asked after a moment of silence. He caught on quicker than she expected. She looked at him.

"Yes. They were all I had, until," She looked up so he wouldn't see her blush; besides, she had to calm her beating heart. "until I met you." Here goes nothing, she thought.

"Me?" She heard him whisper. She could only laugh for a moment.

"I know, silly, but when I first saw you, I knew there was something to protect, something to live for, a reason to fight for the world's existence again. You gave me a reason to fight." She thought he'd figure out her words and reject her.

"Did you not have any other family?" He asked, almost seeming oblivious to her words.

"No, just my mother and father. Everyone either left us or died." She let her head drop, her chin to her chest. "I truly didn't have anything." The tears she bottled up so long finally broke free. She didn't hear his shoes clunk up the stairs in a rush, but she felt his arms wrap around her. She twisted around to grip his shirt and bury her face in his chest. She felt him rub her back as her body shivered as she tried to breathe. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but even when she stopped crying, she didn't want to let him go. She couldn't stand not having him at her side.

"How did I give you a reason to fight?" He asked suddenly. She felt her heart pulse, telling her to tell him why. She looked up at him, he was starting at her.

"You really want to know?" She asked, knowing it was a dumb question. If she learned anything about him, then it was that when he asked, he wanted to know. She watched him nod his head vigorously. She knew she'd hate herself for this, but she stood from his arms and bent to eye level with him as he sat.

"Because…" She started, standing there almost in a trance before she impulsively moved toward him, her lips brushing his for a moment as her eyes closed. She lingered near him. "You let me fall in love with you." She whispered to him. Her body was getting so weak and her heart throbbed, she walked to the bench at the end of the stairs.

"What?" He asked, looking very surprised. She laughed.

"You and Gasphard have your mothers, Sirus has Alexandra, I have you." She felt herself smile.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, but I want to protect you. You're all I have left in this world. It's all I know and it's all I want." She closed her eyes, her heart pumping more with each word she said, and hurt when she stopped talking and let the silence envelope them again.

She loved him so much, but she thought it would be the best if he rejected her. She knew his father fell in love with a woman from the future, so she thought that he wouldn't do the same mistake as his father. She knew she'd have to leave like his mother did, so she thought that she'd tell him of her feelings then leave.

She suddenly felt a hand on hers and opened her eyes. She stared at him. He had walked over to her while she was in her thoughts. He moved close to her and she braced herself for his rejection.

"I love you too, Monica." He whispered in her ear. Her name called from his voice was everything that made her heart run… Wait, he just said…!

"Max?" She asked in disbelief as he looked at her. She stared at him as he closed his eyes, looking like he was in a paradise, looking away from her for a moment.

"Yes?" He turned his head in her direction again. For the first time since the journey began, she felt like she was in the right place, she felt like she was home.

"you're weird." She replied, leaning on his side, placing her head on his chest; where she belonged. She heard him laugh; slightly making her move

"That's why I know this'll work…" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Two weird kids making it together"

She watched as night fell over them and the two moons emerged together. Like the moons, a pair forever bond.

AHHHHHH!!!!! More mushy-ness!!!!!! WHHHHHAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Okay, I is good, now…. Hehe. I AM a hopeless romantic tomboy, so what? Okay, if you liked it, then yay!!!! I feel good that someone would like it!!! Again, like in the other one-shot, I do not tolerate negativity of my work like someone saying it sucked ass or something to that affect, so please refrain from replying that to me cause I will take that as you don't do any better of stories and ignore you. I do not down size your work, so please don't down size mine. Thank you and I love you all for reading my stories at least, though their mushy as no other.


End file.
